


Soundtrack

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [46]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Dorks in Love, F/F, The couple that sings cheesy love songs together stays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: Sometimes, Marin expresses her love through the hits of the moment.





	Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentines' edition of my Flash Fic Nights, open until February 14th, 2018 :3
> 
> This is a loose sequel to _By Choice_ (previous fic in the series).
> 
> [Feel free to prompt me!](http://terresdebrumestories.tumblr.com/post/170681571418/flash-fic-nights-valentines-edition)

Shaina is about to take her first sip of breakfast tea when Belinda Carlisle’s voice all but blasts her eardrums out. She turns around, eyes still squinted with sleep, only to find Marin dancing in place like she’s trying to seduce someone at a disco. It would look somewhat more believable if she weren’t wearing red pajamas with white polka dots, or if she could actually dance, but it would be hypocritical of Shaina to complain.

She leans back against the kitchen counter instead, one leg in front of the other as she sips on her tea, one eyebrow raised to convey her skepticism. Marin may be adorable when she gets ridiculous, but she does still look ridiculous.

  
  


“They say in heaven love comes first!” Marin belts out, the end of it turning into a squeak when she trips over her own feet. “We’ll make Heaven a place on Earth!”

  
  


She gestures between the two of them as she sings, and Shaina takes another sip from her tea, the steam licking at her cheeks and ears until her skin tingle with it. Marin’s brown eyes crinkle with mirth, hazel turning to gold in the artificial light of her living room, and she raises her eyebrows as if in warning. Shaina’s fingers stiffen around her mug, hoping against hope…but no, there Marin goes, pretending to throw a lasso with the goofiest grin on her face. She flushes and glows with her own ridicule, teeth shining through the swell of her split lips.

Shaina watches Marin tug at her imaginary lasso, fake struggle against the oh-so-terrible weight, and then pretends to reel herself in to the beat. Shaina, who can’t quite shake the heat from her tea off, is too distracted by the hint of breast flashing from the pajama’s neckline to catch the grin that blooms on her face. Giving up, she settles her cup back on the counter, and waits until Marin sings ‘you lift me up in a wave of love’ to scoop her up in a bridal carry.

  
  


“You’re cheating!”

  
  


Marin’s half-laugh, half-yelp turns into a breathless squeal when Shaina lifts her up and kisses her belly, far enough to the right that the edge of Marin’s panties tickle against Shaina’s lips. Shaina smiles but doesn’t stop her advance to the bedroom.

  
  


“In this world we’re just beginning,” she sings along with the record, knowing it’ll make Marin smile, “to understand the miracle of living. Baby I was afraid before, but I’m not afraid anymore.”

“Ooh baby, do you know what that’s worth?” Marin replies at the top of her lungs, losing breath on a laugh when Shaina tosses her back onto the bed, still rumpled from yesterday’s lovemaking. “Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth!”

  
  


Shaina allows herself a chuckle when Marin attempts to keep dancing from her spot on the bed, before she bends down to press a kiss at the spot where Marin’s jaw becomes neck. Marin stops singing then, the words fading into breathless fondness and hearty laugh. In the living room, Belinda Carlisle keeps singing, and Shaina finds herself thinking that if Heaven is indeed a place on Earth, it probably smells just like Marin’s room does.

  
  


“Oh, damn,” she groans, dropping her head to rest on Marin’s forehead.

“Problem?” Marin asks, too innocent to be honest.

“I’m starting understand how you pick your songs.”

  
  


Marin’s grin is the kind that makes good people want to count the silver. Fortunately, Shaina hasn’t been ‘good people’ in a long time, and all it does is remind her exactly what she was doing before her little epiphany.

  
  


“Happy anniversary,” Marin sighs when Shaina kisses her bellybutton.

  
  


They don’t notice when the song turns to statics.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews make me want to keep writing :3


End file.
